Bad Apples
by Sith Happens
Summary: First fic; please R&R. A bit of smarm fluff between WIll and Jack. If reviews are good, may develop into something more slashy.


"I hope Elizabeth's doing well," Will said as he and Jack stepped onto the ship.  
"I'm sure of it, mate," the captain replied. "Three-fingered Tim's a good caretaker. She'll be fine."  
Will's stomach twisted a bit at the caretaker's name,  
"Besides," Jack continued, "it's a good thing we didn't bring her with us; what with that sickness spreading around here."  
"Hmm. Good point," Will conceded. "But I still miss her."  
"Aw, buck up, mate. You'll be seeing her again in a week's time."  
Will nodded and went to work preparing the ship to set sail. As every one did their jobs before leaving port, no one noticed the large rat that found its way into a bushel of apples headed for the ship's galley.  
  
After the ship was well out to sea, Captain Sparrow walked into the ship's kitchen. The cook and his assistants were gone. Jack saw a bunch of apples and grabbed one. He left before the cook returned. One of the assistants was moving the apples when he found a dead rat amongst the fruit.  
"Rinse them apples off, then," the cook said, cleaning his ear out with his finger. "No tellin' what germs're on there."  
  
Jack was about to bite into his apple when he realized he was in front of Will's door. He stepped inside to find the young one staring up at the ceiling.  
"Hey, mate," Sparrow called as he tossed the apple at Will's chest. Turner caught it easily.  
"Thinkin' about your sweetheart, then," Sparrow asked.  
"That and other things," was Will's wistful response.  
"You shouldn't think too much," Jack said, walking out the door. "It ruins the brain, savvy?"  
"I'll keep that in mind," Turner smiled. After Sparrow was out of sight, he took a bite of his apple.  
  
A storm blew in over night and everyone was scurrying around on deck. It wasn't a bad storm, but one could never be too cautious.  
The captain found Will at the starboard railing, coughing slightly and sweating despite the cool air.  
"You don't look so good, mate. Something wrong?" Jack's voice was tinged with worry.  
"I'm fine," Will coughed into is hand.  
"Maybe you should go back to your bunk."  
"No," Will coughed again. "I've got a bit of work to do."  
"Awright," Sparrow said doubtfully. One of the crewmen called him to the other side of the ship and he left Will alone.  
Will bent down to do his work when he began coughing violently. He stood straight quickly which set his head to reeling. He felt light-headed and everything around him looked fuzzy. After a staggering step backwards, he felt himself falling. Then there was nothing.  
"Will," Jack hollered. He had looked up just in time to see Turner hit the deck. He ran over, fearing the worst. Jack was relieved to find Will breathing, even if it was raggedly.  
"Help me get him to my cabin," Sparrow told a crewman who had stopped to gawk.  
They lifted Turner's body and hauled him to the captain's bed. Jack covered Will tightly before returning up top.  
  
Once the storm subsided, Jack went below deck to check on Will. He was still unconscious and feverish. Jack ordered bowls of water and clean rags brought to he cabin. He wiped down Will's face, trying to keep him cool.  
"Cap'n Sparrow," asked one of the crewmen from the open door. "Is something the matter?"  
"Of coarse there is," Jack grunted disdainfully. "Mister Turner's taken ill. We need to put to port as soon as possible. Get him some help, savvy?"  
"Right, sir," the crewman nodded. "Three-fingered Tim's place is only a few days time from here."  
"Perfect. Change course, then."  
The crewman left and Jack went back to taking care of Will. Putting to port this early in the journey could cost them the treasure they were after, but Jack was worried. He silently cursed Will for making him care about something more than gold and his ship.  
  
Will knew he was dreaming. He was lying an a very warm beach in the mid-day sun. Elizabeth was in the wet sand wearing a huge ball gown. She was patting the sand together to make a castle.  
"Will," she smiled at him. "Would you like an apple pie?"  
"Dead rats in a stew is good, love," came Jack's familiar voice. "But don't let them rip your knickers, savvy?"  
Sparrow sat down beside Turner, who tried to say something. But Will realized he couldn't speak or move.  
"Don't get up, mate," Jack said. "Just lie there and enjoy the trees."  
Will stared forward. Everything began to grow dark. Before the scene was entirely black, Jack said, "Wait. There aren't any trees. Maybe you should enjoy the breeze. Though it's not really windy..."  
  
Will awoke with a start. He found himself in Jack's cabin. He was shirtless and the sheets around him were soaked with sweat. He felt something oddly fuzzy on the back of his hand and looked down to see what it was.  
Jack was asleep with his butt in a chair and his head on the bed beside Will's leg. Some of his hair was draped across Will's hand.  
"Jack," Will was barely able to rasp.  
Sparrow stirred a bit, grumbling, "Just five more gold pieces, mum."  
"Jack," Will managed considerably louder and accentuated it with a shove to Jack's head.  
The captain shot up, saying "Who goes there?"  
After a moment of confusion, Jack figured out where he was and what was going on.  
"Will," he sighed with relief.  
"What happened," will asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
"You gave me quite a scare is what happened," Jack scolded lightly. "You passed out on deck yesterday morning. I thought you were dead at first. No luck there."  
Will tried laughing, but only coughed harshly.  
"Perhaps you should lie back down, mate," Jack said. "We'll be at Three-fingered Tim's tomorrow afternoon. Until then, you should rest."  
"Three-fingered Tim's? Tomorrow," Will asked. "What about the treasure we were after?"  
"I had the course changed so we could get you some help."  
"Oh, Jack," Will groaned. "You didn't have to do that."  
"Of coarse I did," Jack said dismissively. "I wasn't gonna have you dyin' on me. Now get some rest, savvy?"  
Will nodded, becoming sleepier as they spoke. Jack got up to leave the cabin.  
"Jack," Will called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you," Turner yawned into the back of his hand.  
"No problem, mate," Jack placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "What're friends for?"  
Will placed a hand over Jack's. "Thanks just the same."  
"Well," Jack said, walking for the door. "Maybe the next time, when I say you should go to your bunk, you'll listen."  
Will smiled and laid back down; as per captain's orders. 


End file.
